The Little Red Dress
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Genesis gets selected to go on a rather unconventional mission with the Turks. Leading him to try and hide it from Sephiroth, but that begs the question, just how will the General react?


Another one shot! I will get back to my chapter fics, but this was one of those plot bunnies I just couldn't ignore. Honestly I really wanted to *draw* Gen like this but my artistic skills kind of suck. The imagine is burned into my brain however.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy it, my muse wanted to kill me while I wrote it. Either way- please leave a review I would greatly appreciate it. -DHT

* * *

The light smell of perfume wafted through the air of Lazard's office, as one hand came up to adjust the choker around the slender neck of the figure standing in knee high boots and a flattering red number that fit tight to the body, covering the chest, but leaving the back bare, with deep slits on the side. The red satin material shimmered in the light as the smooth legs seemed to go on forever. Long strands of vibrant red hair creased the shoulders of what currently looked like a beautiful woman. An expensive diamond and ruby necklace sat below the dress's choker and there were a pair of dangling earrings to match. Her make-up was alluring with eyes that pulled you in, and full lips that shinned.

On her right wrist sat a very ornate bracelet with other gems faceted in it, the effect was stunning and if Lazard hadn't known exactly who was underneath all the glamour he might have taken a moment to ask the lady to dinner.

However knowing the identity of person currently sporting the red wrap that set delicately on in the crook of the elbow, all thoughts of a possible romantic encounter were turned cold.

"Your partner will be here soon." Lazard offered sitting at his desk as the woman leaned against the wall. How feminine they could be was almost frightening.

"They better be, I just want to get out of here before someone sees me." The voice was light, they had been practicing after all, but the frustration was still there.

"Sephiroth's not due back for another few hours." The director pointed out, trying to defuse the anger that could put the mission at risk before it even started. He was saved however as a knock came at the door.

"Enter" the director called out, as the woman turned to glance at the door.

Two men eased their way into Lazard's office. One was dressed in the normal Turk attire, the other while wearing a suit, it was obviously much higher quality then the organization would spend on it's members. Fine dark black material. White, silk shirt. A black bowtie, gold cufflinks, and a top hat completed the ensemble.

"Tseng" Lazard greeted the first man. And the Turk simply acknowledging him with a nod of his head. "This is Rude, he'll be the one accompanying Commander Rhapsodos."

Genesis moved, all to graceful in the heals on his boots to take a look at Rude. "This is a mission, I don't want any comments about this and I swear if you tell anyone I will kill you."

Rude remained quiet as Tseng stepped in on the silent man's behalf. "Rude is the most professional man I've got. You won't have any problems from him I promise you. We are after all very thankful you are willing to do this for us. None of our female agents are able to properly complete the assignment."

"I get, Lazard's ran it down for me a hundred times. I've been told why none of your women, or men for that matter are capable, and the need for materia." Genesis sighed holding up the bracelet on his arm. The gems woven in around other jewels were almost unrecognizable. "Let's just go."

Rude held out his arm to Genesis, and gave a polite nod. "After you miss."

The ginger repressed the scowl on his face, some days he cursed his obsession with the theatre as he instead offer Rude an alluring smile that sent shivers down the spines of the men in the room. Not even his eyes, normally glowing, gave him away thanks to special contacts that held back the mako shine, but allowed the sparkling blue of their depths through.

As they opened the door however, Genesis stopped cold in his heeled boots. At the end of the hall, coming towards them was Sephiroth. Silver hair ghosting out behind him as he walked towards the director's office with a purpose. Each thud his boots made against the carpet floor echoed painfully in the ginger's ear as the fluorescent lighting flickered momentarily. The air seemed to have an electric charge too it, as both Tseng and Lazard's eyes landed on the commander.

Sephiroth however seemed oblivious to well _everything. _As he walked passed giving a slight tilt of his head in Genesis's direction. "Mama." Before looking to Tseng and Lazard.

Rude moved to keep walking, seeming the calmest of the lot, as Genesis followed behind, keeping his head tilted low. If they'd managed to disguise him that well maybe he didn't have much to worry about.

The General's voice filtered down the hall, catching Genesis ears, as they moved towards the elevator.

"Sorry to interrupt director. I finished the mission and thought I'd hand you my report. I can come back later if you have any questions." Sephiroth stated.

They punched the button for the elevator and Genesis wanted to burn the building down around them as he watched the numbers flash by. It seemed the blasted machine would have to come all the way up from the bottom floor. He just wanted to get out of here with his dignity.

"No that's fine." Was all he heard from the director's mouth, before Sephiroth's boots could be heard heading back down the hall for the elevator.

Genesis pushed the button again somehow hoping it would make the elevator skip floor and get here quicker. He didn't dare turn around and let the General get a good look at his face.

Sephiroth for his part wasn't paying the 'woman' much mind as he headed back down the hall. That was until he got a good look at her back as he came to stop, waiting for the elevator that had yet to arrive. His eyebrows narrowed into a momentary confusion as the doors clicked open finally, and the red head slipped elegantly into the open space beside the man she was with.

That back, those legs, that butt...those were his...in a manner of speaking anyway. As he stepped into the elevator and the doors slide shut. The 'woman' was standing in the back of the elevator trying to make herself as unassuming as possible, head tilted down.

Her companion seemed slightly nervous as he stood to her side, but Sephiroth paid him no mind as the elevator started its descent. The general leaned over taking the woman's chin by his hand, and tilted it up. Normally he wouldn't have been this invasive with someone's privacy but there was something he had to know. And as defiant blue eyes locked on his, and a powerful arm shoved his hand away he had his answer.

Genesis's fire was burning and took a step away from Sephiroth, crossing his arms. "Care to explain to me why _my _lover is currently dressed as a woman, and with another man?" There was a hint of amusement in the general's voice. He'd never even dream that the ginger would cheat on him, combined with the fact that he had just been leaving Lazard's office, where Tseng had been, he assumed the man next to Genesis was a Turk.

Genesis just growled "You weren't suppose to be back for another two hours." How much he looked like an angry woman about to smack someone with her purse Sephiroth didn't pursue.

"I finished early as I often do, and you still haven't answered my question." Sephiroth pressed. He really wanted to know what the purpose of this was. His lover looked extremely good dressed like that, and if it wasn't for the two large mounds on his chest and their current company, he'd probably have skipped the talk and went about seeing just how _accurate _the man's costume was.

Genesis remained quiet, arms crossed and before Sephiroth could push again, the elevator came to a rest at the bottom floor. "Well, you don't have to talk to me now." he stated taking a lock of Genesis's "hair" into his fingers, before leaning over to whisper in the man's ear. "But you will explain when you get back, and you will still be dressed like this." He finished by running his black leather gloved hand slowly up the exposed length of his lover's thigh, stopping only when the material started to bunch up around his wrist.

A shiver went through the ginger's body at the tone of his lover's words, the feel of the glove on his skin, and he took a moment to look at the other man. He'd expected Sephiroth to tease him, yes, possibly be disgusted. Turned on? Not in a million years. Sephiroth didn't hate woman, he just found them wholly unappealing.

Rude for his part just coughed awkwardly as the doors slid open, and Sephiroth stepped back from Genesis. "Take care of _her" _ he stressed with a bit of a smirk.

The ginger didn't glance back at him, as Rude took his arm again, and they made their way out the back of the building towards a waiting limo. Sephiroth watched a moment as the fine material danced around his lover's hips and slipped out of sight. This was certainly going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

There was the smell of cigar smoke in the air as Genesis entered the estate arm and arm with Rude. The Turk smartly hadn't said anything during the limo ride. The ginger didn't care that he'd likely deduced the nature of his relationship with Sephiroth, they weren't trying to hid the fact they were together so much as they weren't publicly announcing it in every form known to man.

The music was tasteful at least, as the ginger glided through the crowd. Their theory that Genesis could get in with his materia proved true as the guards barely glanced at his bracelet. He stuck close to Rude and smiled at those who made eye contact with him...which were rather few. While he had the eyes of many of the men in the room, most of them hadn't seemed to care about his face.

His mind was at work however, taking in everything and watching out for the man they were looking for. There had been a lot of anti Shinra sentiment lately and this party was for 'wealthy donors' looking to support the cause. Rude was posing as a wealthy land owner from Costa del Sol, and Genesis...well Genesis was his arm candy. In these circles more often than not women were treated as objects to display one's wealth.

The ginger might have been disturbed by the whole custom, if he hadn't been accustom to such things growing up in Banora, and just despised woman in general.

It was a good hour into the party, and while they hadn't been uncovered, they had gathered any useful information. The man they were looking for, the head of the organization, still had not been spotted by the pair..

Genesis had been subjected to more off-hand touching than he cared to tolerate. Many of these men were lucky they weren't going home minus an arm. Still he kept the pleasant, alluring mask on his face. For now he was seated on a fine sofa waiting for Rude to come back with a pair of drinks.

It was then he felt another hand slide its way up his leg. This had been the most forward anyone had been with him so far, as his head snapped around to come face to face with a man young man. Well built, clean shaven with short brown hair, and dark green eyes. He was sporting a white suit and not completely unattractive. It just so happened that he also happened to be the very man they'd been looking for the whole evening. "Well then my dear, aren't you quite the prize. Might who you belong too?" his sleazy voice purred.

'_You'd be running screaming the other direction if you knew. ' _Genesis thought to himself, never the less he let a bit of a flirtatious smile fall on his lips. "Mr Rhyse" Genesis let his voice remain light and feminine. "I am with Mr. Ortel." he responded as the man reached up to spin a few strands of cinnamon between his fingers.

"Well Mr. Ortel does have fine tastes, and a good eye it seems." The man stated before sitting back a moment as Rude approached with two wine glasses.

"Sorry I didn't know we'd have another joining us." Rude stated passing one of the glasses to Genesis, but remained standing.

Rhyse simply laughed as his eyes finally left Genesis for Rude. "Wine and fine food I have in great supply. Good company." his gaze drifted over to the ginger once more for a moment. "Is a bit scarcer."

"Well, if you like what I have to offer, then perhaps we should talk. This is after all what we're here for." Rude replied smoothly glad that the Commander seemed to be playing his part well.

The music changed as Rhyse took another long look at Genesis before turning his head back to Rude. "And down to business I see." he tilted his head to the side and waved someone over. "I like that, time is money after all right Mr. Ortel? And you certainly know how to have your fun along the way."

"Of course sir." Rude nodded as a servant dressed in an ornate blue and gold suit came to stand next to their host.

"Luis" Rhyse snapped. "Show Mr. Ortel and his lovely guest to the black room." With that he stood and held out his hand for Genesis.

The ginger stood taking the offered hand, suppressing the urge to fireball their host in the face as the man lingered a kiss on his hand a bit too long. He had a sinking suspicion that he was going to be part of any deal they were going to work out this evening. Which was fine, it would give him an excuse to incinerate this sleaze ball. It was the knowledge that this bastard was going to get what was coming to him that kept Genesis calm as he stood himself. "So kind." he offered a bit seductively, before move to Rude's side.

"See you shortly. I have a few other quick appearances to make, and I'll be back with you." Rhyse offered as the servant he had summon bowed offering to lead them.

"Of course." Rude offered before taking Genesis's arm, and following the other man. This was the tipping point. The 'black room' could easily be a trap. Though with the way Rhyse had been looking at the Commander, Rude doubted they would have any trouble. The man was a notorious womanizer and preferred red heads. Genesis was playing his part beautifully. It was true the Turk had questioned the success of a mission that placed a SOLDIER in this position, but Rhapsodos seemed to be oozing femininity so much so, that even Rude had to remind himself what was between the man's legs.

Once the door to the black room opened, it was obvious where the night would be leading. It was a fairly large room with a black marble fireplace as the centerpiece. Black curtains draped the windows, as a crystal chandelier helped to light the room. There were two fine black leather chairs near the fireplace, a large liquor cabinet made of dark oak to one side. And the most obvious feature? A large plush canopy bed that set at the back of the room. It was adorned in black satin with gold trim. Pillows piled high. The walls were red and on them hung several landscape paintings.

"Make yourselves comfortable while you wait. If I can get you anything please let me know." The servant informed them. Rude simply motioned for him to leave and the man bowed before closing the door.

Once it was done Genesis resist the urge to run a hand down his face. They didn't dare speak, the room was very likely bugged, and both realized they couldn't drop their act even though they thought they were of them Genesis just had to shake his head, an orchard of dumpapple trees and it made him sick to know that a picture of his beloved trees hung in such a place. Not that he could show his displeasure.

Keeping in line with what was likely expected of him- considering there were only two chairs in the room, he sat on the bed. Taking up an alluring pose, though careful not to 'reveal' anything that would blow his cover. "Be a dear and get me a drink." The ginger purred and Rude shivered.

Doing as he was asked. Rude knew a Soldier's tolerance for alcohol was extremely high, and having 'her' drinking would just add to the illusion.

Deep down Genesis really wished Sephiroth was here to enjoy the bed with him. It was extremely comfortable, and he closed his eyes taking a moment to relax away from all the chaos. So maybe he was beginning to get a bit of appreciation for what some women might go through. It still didn't really change his opinion of them.

With a sigh, he thought Sephiroth and himself really were going to have to buy a new mattress. This one seemed far more suited for being pressed into for long periods of time. It was then that his eyes flashed open and he nearly scrambled out of the bed. That's EXACTLY what the mattress had been designed for. Genesis didn't want to think how many woman had been taken right where he was laying as his skin crawled. No longer feeling comfortable on the piece of furniture he stood, walking over to one of the large windows, and took a seat on the sill. It was comfortable enough in and of itself and he didn't have think about the horrible imagines that had placed themselves in his head.

Rude simply gave him an odd look, and the ginger had to wonder if he was suppressing a laugh. It was a minor break in his character, but not one that would truly endanger their mission. The man simply walked over and handed to ginger an apple martini he'd manage to mix up from the liquor cabinet.

"Oh you are a god." Genesis sighed taking the drink, Rude simply raised an eyebrow and shook his head. The Commander's love of apples was almost as well known as his fiery temper and obsession with Loveless..

It was like this standing by the window that their host found them. With the click of the door their head's turned, as he entered. "Enjoying the view? It is rather lovely from here." Rhyse noted with a slight smirk on his face.

Rude ran a hand down Genesis's back, at least keeping up the pretense that the ginger was _his_ for now at least. It was one of the few touches the man could tolerate knowing that the Turk had no actual interest in him.

Rhyse walked over to the pair of black leather chairs, and offered Rude a seat with a gesture. "Business before pleasure right?" he grinned.

Rude took Genesis's hand and gave it a light kiss. "I'll be back soon." The ginger for his part gave a small demur nod, as the Turk made his way across the room . With that the undercover SOLDIER went back to staring out the window. Appearing for all the world to be disinterested in what the men were discussing.

As he approached Rude sat his own drink down , before moving around to sit next to Rhyse. "There are some pleasures I would like to get to yes." he implied glancing back to Genesis. _She _would have been beautiful as the light from the moon streamed in around _her._ The Turk had to wonder if the Commander even knew the picture he was currently presenting. Their host seemed rather enthralled, which was all working in their favor. The man didn't think much of a woman outside of the bedroom, but that also made them his greatest weakness...and Genesis currently their greatest asset.

"Then I'll put it out straight. Since you're here, you already know what I do, what I'm planning. I'm looking for more than just people to throw money at me. I have a lot of that, and while this has event has been in hopes of finding more financial backing, I'm also looking for people who can provide resources, connections. That's what it's going to take for us to succeed." Rhyse started. "You look like a man that could get me that. While we've been primarily focused on the home continent. Shinra's influence has spread worldwide. Having someone based in Costa del Sol, especially land along the coast would be an asset. Some place we can funnel men on and off continent." he explained. "It's a risk I know, but looking at your background you seem to be a man willing to put more than money on the line. "

Rude nodded, it was amazing how easy it was to manipulate public records when you controlled most of them. "My parents died because of those monsters." he stated. "If using their estate helps to bring them down, then I would be more than happy to help."

Rhyse just smiled. "Good man." he acknowledged glancing over once again at the ginger. "I knew you would understand our goals, maybe better than the others. I lost my family to Shinra's practices as well. Most of those men out there want to see Shinra gone because of the power vacuum it would create. " he offered glancing at the flickering light within the fireplace.. "Either way it is always a blessing to meet those who are like minded."

Rude let a smile cross his face and nodded. "It is" he agreed. Things were running smoothly. They had hoped the Turk could gain his confidence. Everything had been finely crafted and it seemed the trap had been set wonderfully.

By getting the man not only to agree tpo, but suggest using Ortel's estate as a staging point, they not only had the potential to track nearly every move the man made, but also important supplies and information could be obtained without much effort.

"Well I think I shall let you enjoy your evening." Rhyse stated as he stood, another glance at Genesis as he did so. The 'woman' hadn't moved from her spot on the windowsill. "You're welcome to use this room for the remainder of your stay." he closed his eyes taking in a breath. "You'll have to tell me where you find such exquisite things."

Rude stood as his eyes trailed back to Genesis, they hadn't needed the ginger this evening thankfully, at least not in the way they had planned. "I'd be happy too. I look forward to our next meeting."

Rhyse nodded before slipping back out the door.

Rude immediately went over and picked his glass back up. Genesis stood moving from the window as the Turk approached him. Neither one of them put it past the man to have cameras and microphones in the bed room. Rude leaned in close slipping, his lips up close to the ginger's ear it what would appear to be an intimate gesture. "We'll wait for a hour then leave." he whispered before backing away and pulling Genesis over to the bed.

"Oh you know just what to say to a girl." The ginger grinned sitting his glass down, and following him to the bed, where they pulled the curtains around the canopy, Genesis let off a minor amount of electrical energy from his lightning materia in his bracelet enough to disable at least anything in or around the bed. If there had been anything the man would likely just think it had malfunctioned.

Still they didn't dare talk freely as Genesis crossed his arms trying not to think of what had likely happened on these sheets before, nor what their host obviously thought they were currently engaging in.

It was a slow agonizing hour spent in silence, Genesis quoting loveless in his head trying to force other thoughts out. When it was up they easily made their way out, the party from what they could tell was mostly over, and their host was nowhere to be seen. Not that it mattered they had what they'd come for and managed to get out just as smoothly as they had gone in.

A scowl crossed the ginger's face for a moment when they got in the limo however and Rude just looked at him a bit sympathetically. "You performed flawlessly." the Turk encouraged thinking the sour mood had come from what he had endured.

"Well you got what you needed." Was all the SOLDIER would reply Rude simply nodded and went silent himself. He'd done enough talking for the evening.

Once they were back in the building, it took Genesis 10 seconds to decide whether or not he was going to heed his lover's request to return to the apartment still in his costume. The look in his lover's eyes as he left told him all he needed to know, and after enduring a night of touches and stares he didn't want from horny men, the ginger was rather ready to indulge in ones he craved.

When he opened the door to their home, he found Sephiroth sitting in his chair reading. As the ginger glided into the room however the book was quickly sat down, in favor of greeting Genesis as the General stood.

"Lazard explained the mission to me." Sephiroth stated as he took another moment to get a good view of his lover.

Genesis simply crossed his arms looking at the man. "Well then at least I don't have to explain myself."

Sephiroth just shook his head as he reached out to run his hand down the ginger's side slipping around to grab his ass pulling him closer. "No, they seemed rather thankful for what you agreed to do." he added.

Genesis didn't protest the move as he leaned in to give his lover a kiss, only to be met with a hand. "I can't" Sephiroth stated quickly..

The ginger's eyes flared. But he took a step back. "Well, aren't you confusing." he snorted. "I thought women disgusted you, but you seemed ready to jump me in the elevator. I come home and you seem ready to pick up where we left off, but now you say you can't?"

Sephiroth just shook his head. "I do find woman unattractive, you dressed like that however..." he almost purred. "But the ensemble is a bit too realistic. Get rid of those useless weights on your chest. They're hindering my performance"

Genesis face twisted into confusion for a moment and he almost laughed, before reaching in and pulling out the offending items that had been slipped into pockets sewn into the dress. He tossed them on the shelf nearby, certain he would be expected to return them, before turning back to Sephiroth. "Better?"

"Much." his lover noted , letting his eyes take in the more familiar form of his lover before he moved back up, pressing the ginger against the wall. Sephiroth was more than happy to bestow the kiss on Genesis's lips that he'd denied just a moment before. Hungrily he attacked his lover's lips, as if he were trying to devour the man. The whole evening had been spent trying to get the image of Genesis's back side as he walked out of the elevator to vacate his mind.

There was one curiosity he needed to sate and soon as he ran another hand up Genesis's thigh. When his ungloved fingers ran across the delicate lace encasing the man's hips a growl nearly slipped out between his lips.

He broke the kiss, nuzzling the man's neck. "Seems you went all out." he purred, slipping one finger in the lacy strand before snapping it against the other man's skin.

Genesis tilted his head back allowing Sephiroth greater expanse of flesh to work with. "Well given the dress, I couldn't exactly wear my boxers, or nothing for that matter." he explained almost teasingly. The general was rather content to kiss and suck at the other man's neck for a moment before he pulled away.

Sephiroth took the opportunity to run his hands down the ginger's sculpted body to his hips, lowering himself as he went. With one fluid movement he moved the satin material of the dress out of the way to get a good look at the black lace panties concealing the fact that his lover was most definitely a man.

Normally the general was quiet when they had these encounters, but Genesis was delight at the groan of approval his lover gave before Sephiroth moved his head in to nuzzle the panties. The sensation sent a shiver down the ginger's spine as the smell of arousal started to fill the room. Soon the lace wouldn't be hiding anything, and his lover did nothing but help the process along as he placed his mouth over the lace, breathing hot moist air over the forming erection.

Oral wasn't something Genesis got a lot out of his lover, but it seemed tonight might just be his night, as the General helped the process along, pulling down the sides of Genesis's

undergarment enough to allow him to spring free, the panties however were left around his hips, as Sephiroth reached up to cup his lover. There was a lust in his eyes, a fire that reminded the ginger of when they'd first started sleeping together, and Genesis was no longer put off by having spent the evening in women's clothing. The blow to his masculinity could be shoved to the side if it ignited something like this in his lover.

Sephiroth's tongue darted out to lick at the tip of his cock and the ginger had to fight to keep standing, as in another moment the man had taken the entire tip into his mouth starting to toy and tease him. Dear Gaia he was in for one hell of a night. Genesis had one hand im Sephiroth's hair, as the other was used to help him stay upright. His lover's hand however held his hips firmly in place as the other man continue to pleasure him. A cry left the ginger's lips, but before he could finish the other man pulled back.

Genesis was left panting against the wall, hard as a rock, as the dress feel back down to cover him. Sephiroth took a moment to enjoy the ravish picture of his lover he'd created, before removing his own pants, tossing them aside.

Another moan left Genesis's mouth at the sight of his naked lover. Anticipation filled him as his stomach burned. His lover moved back close,and the ginger inched forward to meet, him. Their lips met once more in a heat kiss as their tongues dance together. When it broke, Genesis found himself positioned over the arm of the overstuff couch they shared. A hand ran down his back, as he felt Sephiroth lean over him from behind, sliding up to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to be screaming my name so loud, no one is going to wonder who you belong too." the general purred in his ear, pulling the black lace panties down around his lover's ankles. Apparently Genesis had also managed to touch on his possessive streak.

It was soon after that he found a slick finger inside him, preparing him for what was to coming. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the lubricant they used sitting on the end table. Apparently his lover was prepared for the fact they wouldn't make it to bedroom, and a grin crossed his features as Genesis realized just how worked up Sephiroth had to have been all evening.

The process was quicker than normal. Usually Sephiroth like to draw this kind of thing out, enjoy their love making. Genesis was generally the one pushing for faster, more heated exchanges, and he was enjoying every moment of the current encounter. The only warning he got that Sephiroth's cock was coming was the slap on his ass as his lover pulled his fingers out.

"Yes." Genesis cried as Sephiroth pushed his away in full hilt. His lover stood there for a moment, panting over the ginger, before he pulled back and slammed in again. The ginger was grateful for the padding on the couch as the other man continued his assault. The speed of his thrust left Genesis moaning breathlessly as the smell of both of them mixed in the air. The general had made a valiant effort to time his movements, but that was soon lost as he pounded relentlessly into Genesis, the dress shoved up around the ginger's waist.. Sephiroth's balls were bouncing off the other man's ass, with the force of his thrusts, and the ginger saw no reason not to give the other man the cries of pleasure he was looking for, especially when his vision exploded as Sephiroth hit his sweet spot with such force.

Then just as quickly as it began, it was over as Genesis came all over their couch, the action seemed to chain as his muscles spasmed closing tightly down around Sephiroth. His lover gave one more hard thrust before filling the ginger as both were left sweaty and shaking. A few more light thrusts were given as Sephiroth finished his orgasm sputtering the last bit into his lover before pulling out.

Genesis turned slipping bonelessly on to the couch. Holding out his hands for Sephiroth to join him. The general crawled on top of his lover offering him another passionate kiss.

They were far from over for the evening, a grin spread across Genesis's face as his lover's erection was already starting to return.

"I should probably take the dress off, if we are going to continue." the ginger pointed out.

Sephiroth's response was a growl. "Don't you dare."

* * *

Morning came late for the pair the next day. Genesis rolled over curling into the warmth that was his lover. Somehow he'd manage to actually get out of his costume last night, dress included. Sephiroth was awake himself, but had no desire to leave the sheets either. Neither one of them had a mission today, and while The General did have some paperwork to do, it could wait for while.

The ginger leaned up to give his lover a kiss as his phone buzzed. He groaned, but they both knew that their messages were too important to just ignore, thus Genesis rolled over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand

.

It was an email from Lazard. Genesis read part of it before collapsing back into the sheets as Sephiroth just lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Oh it's just a message, stating how thankful that they were for my role in the mission, that it was a completely success. The Turk has already been contacted to set up another meeting, and apologizing that you found out." Genesis explained before closing his eyes.

Sephiroth ran a hand down his lover's arm with a look of concern on his face. "Are you upset I found out?"

Genesis just lazily took a piece of his lover's hair. "Now? No, I'll admit I was afraid of your reaction. It seems that was unnecessary."

The general was about to reply when Genesis's phone buzzed again, and the ginger snorted as he read it. "It looks like they want to meet with me later today. Apparently they need Rose again."

"Who's Rose?" Sephiroth asked running his hand down Genesis's chest. He enjoyed times like this where he could just touch the other man without him getting annoyed. Some might find it odd, but when he'd been denied touch for so much of his life, it was something he found he enjoyed indulging in when he could.

"The name I was supposed to use last night. Not that it came up." The ginger explained, as he stretched lazily. He wasn't sore from last night's activities thanks to the mako in his blood, but it still didn't mean he wanted to move.

Sephiroth sat for a moment. "Well while I don't like the idea of others enjoy the sight of what's mine." he reached up to stroke Genesis's face. "It's an important mission from what Lazard explained, and well, if you come back looking like that I think I can tolerate it."

Genesis just smirked. "If I come back to what I did last night, I think I can tolerate it too." before leaning over and offering Sephiroth another kiss.

The general's response was to wrap his arms around his lover. The bed had been awfully neglected last night. As Sephiroth began to kiss his neck, Genesis purred. He would have to bring up the idea of a new mattress at some point especially if they were going to have more nights that lead to mornings like this.


End file.
